


Engulfed in Flames

by lorenzobane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A few real people - Freeform, Bonding, Busy Lives, Established Relationship, Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Porn, Slice of Life, Slow Porn, The Bachelorette - Freeform, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenzobane/pseuds/lorenzobane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Grumpy old man.” </p>
<p>“Hipster millennial.” </p>
<p>The two playfully glared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. </p>
<p>AKA: Two boys in an adult relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engulfed in Flames

Dating includes a lot of compromises that no one had told Alec about. Most of them he had gotten used to, sure, but still he wishes he had a warning. 

One of the things he wished he had been warned about is that Magnus loves to go out. Not just dancing and partying, though Magnus loves that too, no Magnus enjoys a lot of things. Slam poetry? Magnus will be there. Stand up comedy? Probably knows the comedian. New restaurant opening? He’s got the best seat in the house. There was hardly a night that he had seen Magnus when he didn’t already have plans of some sort. Alec now saw what attracted Magnus initially to New York, there is always something to do. A new place to go, a new play to see, a new adventure to be had. 

Magnus attracted adventure and hijinks to a level at which astounded even Alec who grew up with both Jace and Isabelle. 

Not that Magnus didn’t make his share of compromises, allowing for nights in to “Netflix and Chill” even though he hated it because Alec liked it. He went on morning runs with Alec even though, while Magnus is strong _for a mundane_ and fast _for a mundane_ he can never truly keep pace with a Shadowhunter. 

So, they make it work. 

To be fair, Alec gets it. Magnus has been alive a long time. He needs things to keep himself stimulated and aware, to remind him that the world is worth living in and Alec can’t do that on his own. 

“You’ll love David, he’s hilarious,” Magnus said while putting a finishing touch on his eye make up. 

“He’s the author, right?” 

“Yes, he and I are getting drinks after the show. You’re of course welcome to stick around, if you’re interested.” 

Another aspect of adult dating he didn’t know about. The “swing-through”. Magnus and Alec both led such hectic lives, so it wasn’t always feasible for Alec to spend a lot of time with Magnus’s many (many, many, many, many) friends. Instead he was just expected to “drop by for drinks”, stay for an hour or so and chat with them and then he was free to go. It usually involved texting, something Alec wasn’t good at. The phrase “I’ll text you the details” had become the bane (pun intended) of his existence. 

“Will it just be the three of us?” 

“No, his partner Hugh will be there. David is pretty funny on his own, but he’s hysterical when the two of them are together. Besides maybe you would like to see…” 

Magnus trailed off but Alec knew where he was going. He could, if he felt comfortable, hang out with another gay couple. 

“We’ll see,” Alec replies noncommittally. 

They made their way to the subway to the hall where the author, David Sedaris, would be performing his reading. 

Alec was surprised by how much he enjoyed it. The author had a dangerously deadpanned sense of humor that Alec could relate to, and just enough of an absurdist flamboyance to remind him slightly of Magnus. 

“Its funny how much thought straight people put in,” David said, “to gay sex.” 

The audience laughed and Alec for the first time felt too nervous to laugh, like maybe other people could tell he was gay if he did. The story continued, something about a drug dealer, but it took a while for Alec to calm down and recenter himself. Magnus, of course, notices immediately and puts his hand on Alec’s to calm him. 

The stories continued, and remained mostly amusing. The story about the adult skeleton made Alec laugh particularly hard. By the end of the night he wasn’t quite ready to end it. They hang out enough for Alec to know that its okay for it to sometimes just be a casual hang out. For it to sometimes just be them doing an activity and then going separate ways. But tonight he didn’t want that, he wanted to get drinks with Magnus and his friends and then go his boyfriends apartment. 

Decision made he steeled himself for a night of idle small talk and chatter with strangers. 

The bar that they had chosen was relatively quiet. Magnus had asked him to sneak himself in with a rune, because technically he didn’t have an ID. By the time he joined the table the three of them were already laughing. 

“I wish you’d let me tell stories about you, Magnus.” 

“And how do you intend on explaining your immortal friend?” 

David rolled his eyes and Alec made a small coughing sound to let them know he was there. 

“Alexander!” Magnus said beaming. He had already bought Alec a drink, a Blue Moon (a beer which Alec found he loved). 

“So you’re the infamous Alec,” David said. His voice dry and slightly high pitched as he put his hand out to shake. His quieter, but much taller, partner did the same. 

“I really enjoyed your show tonight Mr. Sedaris,” Alec said smiling. 

“Mr. Sedaris?” David said with a smile, “where did you find this kid, Magnus? Last day of his senior year?” 

Alec resented the comment, but was used to Magnus’s friends making teasing remarks about his age. 

Magnus rolls his eyes and David turned to him again, “Call me David. And please call him Hugh. Or ‘David’s better half’, both are true.” 

Hugh smirks and nods. The night flew by, David and Hugh are as hilarious as promised. Alec also enjoyed watching them, a couple that had been together for over a decade. 

"He proposed to me," Hugh said laughing, "at least eighteen times. For the money!" 

"I maintain that I'm not wrong. We would be rolling in our tax savings! That said, I'm really glad I'm not your husband."  


"I'm glad you're not my husband, too," Hugh replies with a smirk. 

They were comfortable with each other, still loved each other. It wasn’t the type of infatuation he felt now, fresh and new and dizzying; they seemed to have a settled love, one they could trust and melt into like a well worn sweater.

“Thank you so much for coming out tonight,” Magnus said wrapping an arm around Alec’s waist as they got up to say goodbye. 

“No, it was our pleasure,” Hugh respondes with a smile. 

“Remember to look us up next time you’re in New York,” Alec said, surprising himself. If the slightly tensed arm around his waist was anything to go by, he surprised Magnus too. 

David smiles and gives them both hugs before Alec and Magnus began walking home. The night was warm and the New York hustle and bustle feels comforting. 

“Want to come back to the loft?” 

Alec smiles and nods, “Yeah. Mind if I spend the night?” 

“Of course not.” 

They made there way back, and Alec keeps his arm slung casually over Magnus’s pretty outfit. It was times like these that he was the most grateful that he had the bravery to escape his marriage.Of course, over the top romantic moments were nice too. But on nights like these, the totally normal nights, Alec realizes he never really felt normal before this. He had never felt this type of peace, and comfort and low level happiness. 

“What are you thinking about, Alexander?” 

Alec smiles. “Just how lucky I am.” 

Magnus rolls his eyes and looks up, “Are you going to get all soppy on me Mr. Lightwood?” 

“Nah, I would rather just get on you.” 

Alec smirks as he says it, but he knows he is blushing. Every day he gets closer and closer to actually being able to tease his boyfriend without turning into a blushing pile of goo. 

Magnus laughs, before stopping suddenly at a (remarkably) still open news stand. 

“Magnus, its basically the _end_ of Sunday. You can’t buy the New York Times now.” 

Magnus just glares and hands over two dollars to the man standing behind the register to pay for his very thick newspaper. 

“The Sunday Times is the best one.” 

“You’re just going to leave it scattered all over the apartment until it clutters everything.” 

“I like the clutter.” 

“I’ve lost at least three daggers because they’ve been hidden under a New York Times. Just get the online subscription like a functioning twenty first century man.”

“You millennials,” Magnus scoffs, “everything is always _now, now, now_ with you kids. I enjoy reading the times in paper form. You’re the reason print journalism is dying, you know.” 

“Or,” Alec said smirking, “print journalism is dying because it hasn’t been able to modernize and has become redundant in an age of live streaming social media.” 

“Or!” Magnus said now grinning, “the fact that it hasn’t bent to the lowest common denominator of puppy photos and which Kardashian has the best butt remains further evidence that it contains superior information.”

“Grumpy old man.” 

“Hipster millennial.” 

The two playfully glare at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. They finally stumble back into Magnus’s apartment and Alec moans heading straight for the closet. He wore a pair of skinny jeans tonight, and a dark blazer but all he really wanted to wear was a pair of sweatpants. He locates them in the drawer he had at Magnus’s place and promptly slips them on. 

“Seriously, Alexander?” Magnus said raising an eyebrow, “already?” 

“If we’re going to have sex, we’re going to have sex. Me wearing skinny jeans isn’t going to change that.” 

“What happened to the romance? To the seduction?” 

“Romance? Didn’t you hear? My generation is all about hook up culture. Sorry, babe.” 

Magnus just rolls his eyes and said in response while walking to the bathroom, “please stop reading trashy Buzzfeed articles when you’re patrolling.” 

He returns with a make up wipe and promptly sighs in pleasure removing his make up from the day. 

“You’re the one who introduced me to Buzzfeed. I’ll stop reading it when the listicles stop being relatable and funny.”

Magnus ignores him to savor the pleasure of removing his face from the day. 

“I love make-up, but I’m fully convinced that there is no better feeling in this world than removing it after a long day.” 

“You had a long day?” Alec asks pulling Magnus towards him so they were cuddling. 

“Everyone and their mother wants me to get involved in their apocalypse even though I have a very strict three apocalypse a year rule. Just an irritant. Oh! By the way, congratulate me. I prevented Ragnarök today.” 

“Congratulations,” Alec said kissing Magnus’s head. He sometimes wondered how the Warlock kept it all straight, keeping the world from ending on several different fronts while maintaining a social life and a healthy relationship. It didn’t even really seem possible, yet he did it. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes after that, Magnus placing his used make-up wipe on the table. Even though Alec knows for a fact that he is one hundred percent going to forget it there, and Magnus leaving things around was a fairly large pet peeve of his, he chose to say nothing tonight. 

Another thing Alec had to get used to with dating was how actually intimate it was. It went beyond a few dinners, and a little dancing. Every day Alec uncovered a new thing about Magnus- good and bad. Every day it was a trial to learn how to be in someones life, how to let someone else be in his life. How to give things up, and how to stand his ground. It was a strange feeling, to know that he had someone to tell his funny stories to at the end of the day. Alec found that he liked it. 

“What about you, darling?” 

“Um,” Alec said, “just the usual. Ever since Jace came back its been really quiet, so I think we’re all just waiting for the other shoe to drop.” 

“And the institute?” 

“Good. We need to deal with some infrastructural problems. I swear, the last time anyone took care of the roof was when Raziel himself roamed the earth.”

“How very sacrilege of you.” 

Alec pinches his side gently, “for years I watched my mother run the institute and I thought it was so amazing. But now that I’m doing it… I’m realizing its a lot more bureaucracy and office politics than it is anything else.” 

“Are you happy?” 

“In general or with work?” 

“Both?” Magnus said pulling out of Alec’s grasp slightly to conjure nail polish. 

“I am happy in general, I have you,” Alec said placing a kiss on Magnus’s shoulder, “and Izzy and Jace… Even Clary is sort of nice to have around. With work?” 

Alec pauses. 

“I don’t know. I always wanted this job because I thought I could make a real difference, you know?” he said watching Magnus coat his nails evenly. “But now, I’m here and it all feels so meaningless. Like no matter what choices I make its the wrong choice.” 

Magnus was silent as he finished his thumb nail on his right hand. 

“I think,” Magnus said thoughtfully , “a part of that just comes from being in your twenties. You’re supposed to feel lost and directionless.” 

“And you remember?” 

“No,” Magnus said sticking his tongue out, “but I have met a lot of people. Just drawing a sort of scientific conclusion. That isn’t to say that what you’re feeling does not have value. But try to remember that you’re leading an institute on the brink of war, that is a uniquely difficult place to be.” 

“I know,” Alec said sighing, “I just don’t want to be like Nero, playing the fiddle while Rome burns.” 

“A touch dramatic of you.” 

Alec inclines his head to concede the point. Then he reaches for the remote for some background noise. They’re quiet after that, Magnus painting his nails slowly and methodically while Alec watches an episode of the Bachelorette. He would absolutely not admit it to anyone else but he loves that show. He still can’t believe that Jojo sent Luke home, and had spent a solid half hour complaining to a highly amused Magnus about it. 

“So,” Magnus said blowing some sparks over his nails to dry them immediately, “want to have sex tonight?” 

Alec looks away from his reality TV show and considers. He’ll be sore tomorrow, and that will be annoying but he can always use a rune to heal himself. He’s not in the mood for anything wildly athletic, but he’s been dating long enough to know that not all sex is acrobatic. On the other hand he does kind of want to know how this episode ends… Still, Magnus’s firm torso and golden skin do eventually win out. 

“Yeah, sure.” 

“That took entirely too long.” 

“Its the season finale! I’m picking you over both Robby and Jordan. Really, you should be flattered.”

Magnus looks at him, and nods while taking his shirt off. Alec takes a minute to appreciate the beautiful body in front of him, strong muscles rippling under supple skin. Alec is excited to fuck, nice and slow. 

“Wanna top?” Alec asks once they get to the bedroom. 

“Not particularly, but I can tell that you are feeling lazy today so I will.” 

Alec chalks that up as a victory, and hides his victorious smirk by removing his shirt. They collapse on the bed and Alec reaches for Magnus’s lips with his own. The kiss is hot and sensual, but in an unhurried way. He knew Magnus’s body now, knew how to make him desperate and whimpering if he wanted to but he doesn’t. Neither of them do tonight, this is more about intimacy, about feeling, than it is about the orgasm itself. 

Alec slowly reaches down to palm Magnus’ erection, it takes time (usually does, Magnus is an old man) but he feels it eventually. Getting hot and harder under his hands. Magnus is quick to return the favor, Alec used to be embarrassed at how quickly he reacted but that is in the past now. 

“I want to do this on our sides,” Magnus said pulling Alec down. 

“Okay,” Alec said but he lays on his stomach first.

Magnus performed a quick general cleaning spell, which the first time had embarrassed Alec but now felt so natural and so normal as part of their bedroom routine he hardly recognized the spark of magic. 

Then, slowly, he felt cool slick fingers approaching his entrance. Alec shudders involuntarily, the mood may be slow and relaxed but he can feel his core heating up with pleasure and desire. 

Magnus takes his time, he usually does, but it feels especially slow today. By the time he’s worked up to three fingers Alec is almost irritated. 

“Waiting for a sign from God?” 

Alec knows he deserves the swat he gets on his ass so he just chuckles, pulling away slightly so Magnus’s fingers slip out. He winces a little at the sudden emptiness but readjusts to his side. 

“You are a very beautiful man,” Magnus said whispering in his ear getting into position behind him, lifting one of Alec’s legs up for easier access. 

Alec smiles and turns his face slightly into the pillow. 

He slides in slowly and they sigh together. Alec loves this the most. Penetration is nice, and sex is great, but what Alec really loves is the way that he can feel Magnus’s heartbeat inside of him. He can feel the thuds, inhumanly slow, against his sensitive inner walls. 

“You ready?” Magnus asked, kissing the spot behind his ear which makes him shiver.

Alec nodded and shifts back in a way that makes Magnus suddenly catch his breath. They move together, slowly. Neither of them are in any real rush, they exchange lush kisses as Magnus continues his leisurely pace. Alec’s hand is on his dick, stroking slowly to keep time when Magnus suddenly shifts. The pleasure feels warm and soothing, like sitting out on a warm breezy day. 

Alec knows Magnus knows what he’s doing. Magnus knows exactly how to stroke to hit Alec’s prostrate, and that is what he does. Still slowly, but with a little more heat to it, a little more purpose. 

Alec moans and sighs into Magnus even more, letting him control the easy thrusts. It feels like it goes on for hours, a constant pleasure burning under Alec’s skin. 

“Magnus,” Alec eventually gasps out.

“Mhm?”

“I think I’d like to come now,” Alec gasps out. 

Magnus nods into his shoulder and starts pumping in and out harder, with more force and more direct hits on his prostrate. Alec feels his thighs start to shake as his moans become louder and less controlled. 

“You close?” Alec asks. 

“Yeah, whenever you are, darling.” 

Alec nods and focuses, because whoever said an orgasm isn’t a mental game is lying to themselves. He feels the pleasure crest as he continues to stroke himself exactly the way he likes it. 

“Ah, Magnus… I’m…” 

Alec knows its redundant, Magnus knows when he’s close. Knows how to read his body. Still, it feels polite to warn a guy. 

Magnus nods and joins his hand on Alec’s which is currently stroking his dick. The warm hand over his own, the reminder (as if he could forget) that he isn’t doing this alone is just enough to tip him over the edge into a warm waterfall of an orgasm. Hard enough to be tiring and satisfying, but not so blinding as to leave him totally disoriented. Exactly the type of orgasm he wanted. 

Magnus is still thrusting but by the loss of rhythm Alec knows he’s close so he waits, purposefully clenching around him. 

He’s silent when he comes, just clutches at Alec tightly with his freshly painted nails. 

When Magnus’s breathing comes back to normal he waves his hand and cleans them both up as well as the bed. 

“Mhm,” Alec said, “that was perfect.” 

“I agree,” Magnus said twisting so that Alec’s head is now resting on Magnus’s chest instead of his shoulder. 

Alec feels like he’s glowing, his face still has a warm tinge to it and he nuzzles into Magnus’s chest. 

“What are your plans for tomorrow?” 

Magnus makes a noise like he’d rather not think about it, but he answers, “a few meetings, a couple of clients, and then a friend is coming from out of town and she wants to get dinner. You’re welcome to join us of course.” 

Alec nods, “we’ll see. I think I have some envoys from the Clave coming tomorrow and I am supposed to host a dinner for them. I would ask you to join but…” 

“The Clave isn’t crazy about your kept man?” Magnus asks ironically. 

Alec rolls his eyes, because the idea of Magnus being anyone’s kept man is a pretty funny mental image. 

“I’ll definitely text you if that ends early though. Maybe I can drop by for drinks afterwards.”

Magnus smiles into Alec’s hair, “yeah. That would be nice. We’re planning on going to The Blind Tiger around nine if you want to join us.” 

“Text me the details,” Alec says sleepily, “will you set my alarm?” 

“Sure,” Magnus replies reaching for Alec’s phone on the bed side table, “what time?” 

“Set it for eight, everyone was on a night patrol so no one is going to be up until around ten anyway.” 

“Sure,” Magnus said swiping the button to set the alarm before reaching over again to plug Alec’s phone into the charger. 

“Want to go on a run tomorrow morning?”

Magnus sighs, “I would love to.” 

Alec chuckles softly into his chest and thinks again of compromise. The little ways they work each other into their busy lives. 

“Love you, Magnus.” 

“Love you too, darling.” 

“I think I’m going to pass out,” Alec said holding back a yawn, “good night.” 

“Good night, Alexander,” Magnus replies and places a soft kiss on Alec’s forehead. 

And with one final snap of Magnus’s hands all the lights dim, and the two of them drift off into a calm slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> W h a t the f u c k was this tbh
> 
> Definitely was not what I meant to write and yet here we are. With this nonsense. 
> 
> A few notes: 1.) I do not actually watch the Bachelorette, but my coworkers do and they love it. 2.) Is this fluff? Porn without plot? Does meaningless drivel count as a plot? 
> 
> Tell me what you think! Let me know if you like David Sedaris, like in general! Tell me what you think of the banter. Just come chat with me. 
> 
> Also you're always welcome to talk to me on my tumblr, but fair warning I'm not much of a "blogger"- that said I LOVE to chat so if you send me a message I love to discuss.
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/menckenschrestomethy


End file.
